A Married Woman
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: This story has been rewritten, please go and read the other version :
1. Chapter 4 Her Husband

**Hellooo, i rewrote the last chapter so go and read it if you haven't yet, you're about to meet Norah's husband, i've been waiting for this :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Her Husband

She felt someone suddenly drag her up and out of the way of the oncoming sword and throw her behind them, she looked up seeing the tall, built man slice the Woad in two with one fatal swoop of his sword. More men ran past her at the Woad's, a terrible roar of battle came over them and she took in a huge breath, blinking and slowly looking up at the man who'd saved her life. She looked up at him as he turned around and before she cold protest he'd bent down, scooping her petite form into his large arms and setting her feet on the ground.

"…Philip…" she said in amazement, his arms still around her,

"Stay here." He said before walking down the hill and she watched as Phillip's men took out the Woad's, many of them attempting to run but being shot down by arrows or throwing knives. Lancelot suddenly came to her mind and she looked around suddenly, taking a step down the hill, her eyes suddenly landing on him, her eyes widened in horror

"LANCELOT!" She shouted, beginning to run towards his unconscious form as other men went towards him, "NO!" she shouted but before she could get to him, a weight suddenly stopped her as she ran straight into the out stretched arm of her husband. She looked up at him desperately, "Let me go!" She begged breathlessly but she already knew from his expression that there was not a chance of her going anywhere near him, she gritted her teeth and shoved his arm away from her and began to run towards Lancelot but she felt her feet leave the ground as Philip lifted her up, taking her back of the hill. "Philip please!" She begged, she watched as some of the other men picked up Lancelot's injured form, her eyes witnessed the blood staining his clothing and she felt tears prick her eyes, "He saved my life! I have to go to him!" she said, the overwhelming feeling of needing to help him consuming her. "LET GO!" She shrieked at him as they came to the top of the hill and his horse, he turned her around roughly,

"Stop." He said fiercely and she froze suddenly looking at him, her eyes wide "We are going home." His tone was softer now, but still held authority. She was breathing harshly as she looked at him, her fists around handfuls of Philips clothing as he held onto her arms, his hands like vices.

"But he saved my life…" she said shaking her head "Can't you understand what I owe him?" she pleaded

"You own him nothing." Philip said "He returned _you_ to _me_…if anything, _I _owe him...I owe him money."

* * *

Her eyes scanned the beautiful room, a large fire flickered in the fireplace and a overly large bed stood to one side of the room, the room was red and gold and she almost rolled her eyes at how much of a material man he was. Her eyes went over the rich, detailed furniture, a writing desk, chairs and wardrobe amongst other things. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and was about to turn when a pair of large, strong arms wrapped around her waist, lips on the back of her neck, she closed her eyes but not in pleasure.

"My love…" he breathed in her ear and she swallowed, tensing in his embrace, her eyes went to the mirror and she saw him, he dwarfed her in size, he was a tall man, built and strong, muscular with darkly handsome features.

"My husband…" She felt the vibration in his chest from his slight laugh, low and intimidating. Philip was a handsome man but his whole image screamed danger, he was the type of man who wouldn't order your execution but instead do it himself. He had dark hair with dark eyes to match; he was not at all merciful and spent an awful lot of time killing people he did not like. He had three favourite things, killing, sex and food, in that order.

"Oh come now…" His voice was low, sinister in some way as he let his arm slide from her and he walked across the room to a large bowl of water and began washing his face from the Woad blood. "You can do better than that." She turned around to look at him as he finished, looking over his shoulder and smirking. "Dirt suits you…maybe I should start taking you into battles."

"I see your humour hasn't changed,"

"And I see your heart hasn't melted." He said raising an eyebrow and she glared at him, her jaw locking. He laughed a little, his bare chest impressive in the candle light "Now Eleanorah…can we not put these differences behind us and for once act like we mean something to one another?" she looked at him for a long while, her lips pursed,

"Where are my chambers?" she asked suddenly, not wanting this meeting to carry on any longer, he cocked his head to the side as he watched her,

"Here, my lady," he spread his hands out and she frowned

"…what do you mean?" she asked, confused, he began to take slow steps towards her,

"I mean they are here…with me…where they should be," she shook her head

"No. We have never shared chambers, I don't want that-" he began to laugh at her again

"I'm sorry, '_don't want'_? …My love," he said putting a hand to her cheek and looking down at her "You don't have a say in this." She slapped his hand away, going to walk out of the room but he caught her around the middle, dragging her back, her back against his body "I want you in my bed," he hissed and she gritted her teeth trying to get him to let her go but he was strong and she was small which were not a good combination if you are trying to get away.

"Let go!" She said loudly "Philip let me go!" She repeated but he didn't budge, his hands on her waist, she suddenly dug her nails across his arm, drawing blood and causing him to let go, she stumbled a little, her back against the door and facing him, fear present on her features "You've drawn blood…" he said half amazed, half impressed, he narrowed his eyes a little as he looked at her "There is hope for you yet."

"…What is this?" She asked, confused, almost shaking in anger "What is it you want from me?"

"A son." He said bluntly and her whole body froze, she swallowed and he almost laughed "Yes my love…I want a son…"

"B-but you've never been serious before! It's always just been if it happens it happens! You already have sons!" she said angrily, standing her ground with a frown, talking of his affairs with other women,

"Well, you see my love," he said slowly, walking over to his desk "my father, the important man that he is, taught me something…you need a legitimate son to give all your wealth too and of course…" he trailed off for a moment "It gives me a good reason to ravish you night after night." He saw the tears well in her eyes and he cocked his head to the side again, a cruel smile on his lips "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"For safety!" She exclaimed angrily, he leaned back in his chair,

"I have to admit that was part of it…I can't have you being killed, you'll be a perfect mother to my children." She frowned shaking her head "Did you not realise why I married you? You are very beautiful, hence my children shall be beautiful, you are strong, my children will be strong, you are clever, so my children will be clever," he paused for a moment "And of course it gives me pleasure too…" his eyes flicked down her body for a moment and she glared at him

"You will not do that too me. That was not part of the agreement!" She exclaimed running towards the doors but as she grabbed the handle his hand slammed against it and she shrieked, trying to run away but he kept her in place by grabbing her neck.

"Now my little Norah…you must remember that the agreement was you being a good wife…"

"I never agreed to give you children! If it happened by mistake then fine! But I refuse to be used in order to give you an heir!" He slammed her against the door and lights popped in front of her eyes and she hissed in pain,

"…I can always take your sister." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him wide eyed,

"Don't you dare touch her!" She shrieked and he laughed but said nothing, "I mean it Philip! Don't you dare!"

"_Dare_…" he said lowly, his tone dangerous "Don't _I _dare? How about don't _you _dare, I can see that giving you the freedom I have has caused you to become stronger willed than I wanted…we will have to bring you down a few notches I believe. Remember one thing my love…I am your husband…you are mine and you will obey everything I want you to do or say or think. You do not have to like it but it WILL happen."

She spat at him. Like he always did, Philip remained terrifyingly calm, his hand travelled up from her neck to her face and he cocked his head to the side a little, wiping her spit from his cheek with the other hand. "You can be rather stupid can't you?" He said with a smile, he could feel her trembling before he'd even done anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he looked at her pointedly before yanking her across the room, she stumbled into the cabinet the other side, gripping her neck as he opened the door.

"Yes?" He questioned, clearly irritated

"Messengers for you sir…from Rome." Philip nodded before shutting the door and turning around to look at her. He stood and beckoned her towards him

"I am not a dog!" She exclaimed and he raised his eyebrows

"Wrong. You are my bitch and you will do as you are told." She shook her head hurriedly, he exhaled angrily, his expression dark "You are _extremely_ lucky that I have to leave this room." He said dangerously, he grabbed a shirt and slipped it over his head, "But I can't have you going anywhere my love," he said "I could always tie you down…" Her eyes widened and she retreated towards the corner of the room "No, I do not have time for that," he grabbed his sword and belted it to his waist and looked up at her "I'll be locking you in. Behave or I won't be very happy when I return. Do you understand?" The command in his voice made her flinch and she nodded,

"Good girl." He said before leaving the room. Her legs gave way beneath her and she slid down the wall, hearing the doomed sound of the key in the lock.

* * *

**So what do you think of Philip? He's...a handful. He's a really good character to write just because of how much of an horrible man he is. Let me know what you think and if you like the way i've re-written it, sorry, i'll try not to do it again, i like this a lot more though. **


	2. Right so,

**Hello everyone, sorry but i've completely rewritten A Married Woman. So, you may be wondering what happened. Basically, I've been really busy with...well my life, so I had no time to write (sadly) and I completely forgot and well the rest is history. A couple of weeks ago I got a story favourite and I realised how long it had actually been. So I went onto fanfiction and reread 'A Married Woman' and I was appauled. It's awful. But I loved the concept and decided to rewrite it, I've added a lot and slightly changed the story line and because i'm nice, i'm going to publish all the chapter's I've rewritten and the newest one. Let me know what you think and I hope that you still want to read it and love the story. I promise you it's all still there, it's just been changed and altered to what I believe is a better quality story. Anyway, I hope you do read the new version and I have a lot of time off now so I will hopefully be putting up regular chapter. Thanks a lot :) **


End file.
